Pet chapter 1
by MissyTrancy
Summary: After being ditched for the umpteenth time by her friends, a young woman by the name of Loretta decides to go out on her own, hoping to maybe find someone to talk to or some sort of new friend. She does, in deed, find a friend -though she's not all sure that Ren is the type of friend she was necessarily asking for. Rated for future chapters that may contain dark nsfw scenes.


chapter 1

Despite Loretta being a couple of years passed 21, she'd never managed to actually go _out_ to have a drink. She'd always been scared to go out by herself, knowing her friends were always busy -but today was meant to change that. It was truly meant to, right up until five or so minutes ago; after Loretta had prepped herself, placed on a loose, pink, top that, in a way made her slightly plump waist look smaller. She had done everything to dress up as the best version of herself.

Yet, as she stood outside of her apartment building in wait, her friends were late. It wasn't until a near hour of waiting that she finally received a response from her many texts that she'd sent her friends; None could make it. This didn't make Loretta feel all too well on the inside.

Her upset was strong enough, something rare for someone know for being passive, that she'd blindy thrown her phone into the streets. "No," she let out a small gasp as she realized what she'd done. "No!" she exclaimed, her voice turning into a piercing screech as several vehicles found their tires cruelly rolling over the expensive mobile device. She could not believe what she had just done, as she'd never lost her temper to such an extent.

After she was able to obtain the now shattered technology, realizing there was no way to save it or any of the things she'd kept on the phone, Loretta took a moment to whimper and curse her friends. Eventually, she allowed herself the drop the destroyed cellphone into the nearest dump. _Screw it._ She mentally hissed with puffed cheeks as she decided that she was tired of following her friends; she'd gotten far too dressed up to just go back inside. Her depp, sandy-blonde hair -Not quite dark enough to be considered a brunette, but decently close- bounced her back as she stormed down the street, looking for any bar or club she thought would be a good fit for her first outing. There were a few she saw, though it took a bit for her to find something casual yet serene enough for an inexperienced girl out on her own.

She decided on a place called The Jackalope; a quaint little bar with a few people though not crowded. With a huff, she forced her short legs to move into the building. She managed to order a fruity drink and sat in a table near the center of the bar, hoping that someone would actually approach her and start a conversation. That didn't happen, as Loretta occasionally ordered a few more drinks and just watched people gradually leave until it was fairly late. She, along with a man -a blonde guy in some tattered and worn down clothing-, seemed to be the only ones left besides the bartender.

The poor guy seemed a bit lonely. "Hey," Loretta called over, her voice a bit slurred from being tipsy. The guy didn't respond. "Are you okay?" Loretta continued to attempt to speak to him, even going as far as to approach him.

"I'm fine," he muttered with a bit of a stutter, not able to bring himself to look in Loretta's eyes.

"Are you sure," he gave a nod in response to her question.

"I'm just waiting for a friend," he muttered.

"A friend?" Loretta looked around, scanning every inch of the empty bar.

Her question was eventually answered once a small figure came into the establishment. "Oh," she huffed as the new person, a male of a decently short stature (about an inch or so short than Loretta herself) cautiously approached them. "Hello!" she gave a smile and wave towards the boy, who was caught off guard at seeing her.

"Lawrence?" the boy didn't seem too comfortable with the sight of Loretta. "There's still someone else here?" Thankfully, that moment only lasted a moment as he put on a smile. "Hello, I'm Ren," he introduced himself and shook Loretta's hand.

"Loretta," she spoke with a welcoming tilt of her head. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you."

There was an awkward silence at first, as both the blonde -Lawrence- and the smaller boy -Ren- glanced at one another, not knowing what to say or do with Loretta there as well. Unfortunately, Loretta didn't really see the awkwardness as she was a bit too invested in the fact that she managed to find people to talk to. Now, she just needed to find something to say. "How about I buy everyone a drink?" surprisingly, small Ren was the first to speak. The offer threw Loretta off for a bit, until Ren affirmed that he was, in fact, of age.

"Well, that sounds like a lovely idea!" Loretta exclaimed joyously, her cheeks still flushed from her previous drinks. "I would love some more fruity things!" Ren was a good listener, as he managed to bring back a cherry limeade for her, while he and Lawrence seemed to get something different. Loretta gleefully emptied her glass without any hesitation, and each sip she took had her chatting away aimlessly while the other two sat in awkward silence, not really talking. She mostly spoke of her distaste for the constant ditching of her friends though she eventually, somehow, managed to shift her dialogue into being more about her love of animals.

"So why aren't you guys drinking? Do they taste weird or something" she looked at their drinks, which hadn't been touched by either of the pair. She hadn't given them much time to answer, as she drunkenly reached for one of the drinks -Lawrence's- and took several large gulps to get a proper taste of it. "Not my cup of tea, but I don't see why you'd be so against it." she huffed.

"Ah, true," Ren stuttered, shifting in his seat. "Well, I think I should go. It's getting late."

"But you still haven't drank anything?" Loretta gasped as Ren began to depart.

"I know, I guess I wasn't in much of a drinking mood after all," Ren gave a wave. "Maybe next time."

Lawrence was quick to call after him and, without even a goodbye to Loretta, began to chase after the small male. "Great," Loretta let out a whimper. She couldn't help but feel that she had scared off two potential friends. Maybe that was why she was constantly cancelled on? Her friends could feel ashamed of having her around. Defeated, Loretta found herself weakly rising from her seat and leaving the bar. The day had not gone down like she wished at all.

It wasn't an easy task, however, as she could barely walk from the amounts of drinks that had put into her system. "Could this get any worse?" she whimpered and she eventually managed to find her way to the exit. "Woah," she let out a gasp as she nearly collided with a mumbling Lawrence. "Hey buddy?" she slurred as she stumbled to the side of the blond. "You okay?"

He ignored her, but kept mumbling. Something about Ren and different paths, it seemed. "Hey, friend, don't worry," Loretta released a drunken giggled. "I'm sure you and ren can work whatever it is out."

It didn't seem like Lawrence enjoyed those words, however, as his eyes turned to her with a ferocity as he jerked his fist in her direction. Loretta screamed, falling backwards in response; her face only just barely escaping the impact of Lawrence's fist. Adrenaline began to kick in, as Loretta's heart began to pound and she found herself quickly scampering her onto her feet. her running didn't last long though, as her eyelids began to feel heavy and her vision was soon starting to blur. After she'd reached a corner, as a desperate attempt to escape the raging blonde the best way she could, she turned into an alley to the right though she couldn't figure out many shapes and didn't know what to hide behind.

"Loretta?" a newly-familiar voice echoed through her ears as she scarcely made out the silhouette of Ren.

"Ren?" Loretta whimpered as she reached for him, and he was quickly to accept it. "I don't feel all that well."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," his voice began to fade out as everything soon faded to black. "I've got you." was the last thing she heard before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
